


A Truth Filled Confession

by AriesDanger24



Series: My FairGame Weekend 2020 Collection~🌺🍀 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Day 1, M/M, Oneshot, fairgameweekend2020, truth spray baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: (In honor of FairGameWeekend 2020 - Day 1: Confessions)Qrow has a tendency to not listen when he is thinking, so it's no wonder his bad luck causes him to miss listening to key information at a morning meeting in Atlas....which is why he accidentally he walked in on a truth spray testing happening in the lab....so now he is isolated, but not before Ironwood assigns Clover to keep a watch on Qrow....with truth spray still in his system, Qrow has to work harder to keep his secrets.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: My FairGame Weekend 2020 Collection~🌺🍀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A Truth Filled Confession

Aryes: Yo...I made a thing...that isn't smut...which is weird to me 😂😂😂 All my Fairgame Weekend collection is all T rated....enjoy that!😂🍀❤️🥰 I am saving M rated stuff for my longer running Fairgame series "Too Good To Be True"! The link for that will be at the end of every post of this weekend! :)

Anyway, hope you like it!

Warning: cursing, contemplating past decisions on alcoholism, DEEP THINKING, sexual tension and insinuations of sexual intentions, smoochies, and fluff!.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY!

Also you have been warned!~

Hope you enjoys~❤️🥰

🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀

**A Truth Filled Confession**

Bad Luck is a fucking pain in the ass. 

Qrow cursed his semblance for what would probably be the 40 millionth time in his life as he sat in a chair. He had isolated himself.

Why you may ask?

You should probably ask Pietro and James since they are the ones that caused this whole mess. It all started in the morning during their usual routine meeting with Clover and the Ace Operatives. Even Qrow attended on a regular basis to check up on everyone and he had been enjoying how he could just observe people. 

Ever since he went cold turkey on alcohol, Qrow knew he had been acting more odd. Without the buzz of his choice poison, the hunter had been having weird mood swings. Like foreign emotions flooding his brain that he had been ignoring for so long with the help of alcohol. Like wanting to be around people instead of actively avoiding them, he was becoming drawn to talking to the kids more too. He’d even started talking to James, which was pretty strange all on its own.

Now, what did this have to do with this particular morning meeting?

Well, Qrow wasn’t listening this morning because he was focused on himself for once. Everything sort of connected that alcohol had changed him and kept him wondering about 'what ifs' in his head. Haunting him a bit if he was truthful about the damn thing.

Which is why when the brunette leader talked about how General Ironwood and Pietro were going to be in the lab today and not to disturb them, it completely flew over Qrow’s head. 

So when he wanted to talk to Pietro about his weapon Harbringer and possible upgrades he had in mind, he hadn’t thought twice about entering the public lab without a knock.

Another mistake, he walked straight into a mist that he wasn’t prepared for. It smelled sickeningly sweet like bubblegum, but also got into his eyes. He cursed up a bloody storm as Jimmy yelled at him about knocking and heading the warning. 

Qrow seethed throughout the general’s rant while Pietro’s eyes nervously switched between them in worry that the hunter didn’t quite understand at the time. The scythe-wielder opened his mouth to defend himself sarcastically.

That’s when the effects of the spray started to happen quickly. 

“Seriously, you didn’t apologize once for anything you did? Typical Jimmy tactic, make everyone out to be the villain so you don’t have to be. No wonder Glynda left-,” Qrow’s hand reacted with no warning and planted itself to his mouth to stop him from spilling another word as he internally panicked.

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED?

The room got colder as Ironwood’s gaze became frosty.

Turns out Qrow himself was actually rather good at toeing the line between hurtful and justified sarcasm because with a spritz of that shit he crossed a line he had never uttered before.

So here he was, hoping this was all his bad luck had in store for him.

“So, I heard you didn’t listen to some of my advice this morning, can’t say I am surprised. You did seem a bit out of it, care to talk about it?”

...Oh Brothers, of course he would come along at the worst time.

If there was one person he didn’t want here right now while he was under the honesty serum, it would probably be Clover, and yet here he was. Lingering in the lab doorway with a pack of familiar cards in hand. Like the one they used to play during supply runs.

Just them….alone.

Panic turned into terror and he decided that it would be better to not even speak if there was even a chance that he said something he would regret. 

Especially with Clover, there was a real damn chance of him making a fool out of himself more than usual.

He settled on a semi-surprised glare with a sigh.

Clover took it upon himself to enter into the lab. He looked the same as usual, a perfect brunette haired with an air of deserved cockiness that got Qrow’s blood pumping during any sort of game. Which is why that smug smile on Clover’s face was suspicious. 

“Well, we don’t have to talk about it. I’ve been told by the general to make sure you don’t do anything unsupervised.” 

Unsupervised, what was he? A child? 

Qrow groaned and actually spoke, “Seriously, I am not a fucking kid who needs to be supervised.”

He waited then sunk deeper into his chair and decided, what’s the point in denying his bad luck anymore today? 

Of course he would send Clover, of course he fucking did. This was Jame’s little payback for his comment earlier. With the brunette looking at him fondly, it was tempting to do their flirty little game they had been playing. He couldn’t do it right now with the truth shit in his veins because then it would not be a fun game anymore. 

It would become a very dangerous one….but a game of cards couldn’t hurt, could it? Plus he DID come all the way to play with him and take some time out of his day, even if Qrow didn’t understand why. Did the other feel guilty? Did he know what James and Peitro were testing in the lab? 

He wanted to ask….but with him looking directly at those green pretty eyes, he was damn sure he wasn’t going to be able to say a word about. You see, The Ace Op leader and him had a balance, Qrow was sure that Clover thought of him as something new and interesting. Which was fine, but it hurt a little knowing how much it was affecting him lately.

“I don’t think he meant it insultingly….But, I am sure you would want a companion after being locked up in here. Unless you don’t want company,” he left the last part a question, one which the lone hunter feared. 

He was afraid to say how much he wanted Clover’s company, not just here, but anywhere. Oh Brothers, how he feared spilling how lonely he was and how amazing it was talking to Clover. How he was a different kind of company….the type that he actually felt comfortable around. 

Instead Qrow rolled his eyes teasingly, gesturing him to come on it and take a seat. He swore he was seeing things when he saw the wrinkles around the Atlas operatives eyes. On the empty lab table, Clover took a seat opposite of him, the weird plastic seat whistling air out. The lucky man shuffled his cards mid air in a practiced gesture.

“So,” Qrow started, then stopped before just deciding to fuck it all and continue, “I guess James told you why I am ostracized in here, right?”

The other shrugged, his whole body focused on shuffling cards thoroughly, “Yeah, I got the gist of it. That's why you aren’t talking as much as usual?”  
Qrow settled with a nod, just making a sound of confirmation.

“Well that’s a shame.”

Now that caught Qrow’s attention, without missing a beat he followed the trail like an idiot, “What is?” He knew he was in trouble when the brunette just shyly smiled back, banging the cards straight on the table to get them in line.

“Nothing much. I just think our conversations are often informational and entertaining. It’s just a shame to be without it.” 

Qrow leaned one hand as Clover dealt, his head trying to wrap around why their conversations could be considered entertaining in any way. 

Once all the cards were dealt up, their game began. They fell into a rhythm, a trap for Qrow, that routine loosened up his tight mouth and soon enough he was cursing up a storm at lucky and clever plays Clover did. 

Eventually, as expected, Clover won with some ease. A quirkiness in his smug grin left Qrow bitter.

“It can’t just be luck. I refuse to believe you will always win because of your stupid luck instead of some skill,” Qrow honestly layered as he himself started to reshuffle their cards. Not quite realizing how Clover looked at him in a puzzled manner of interest. 

The dark haired man dealt next.

Another bad hand, but he could work with it.

“Question for you,” Clover pondered in the air, both of their eyes meeting above their cards, Qrow quirked an eyebrow. “What? Gonna ask me something you want an honest answer to?” Clover huffed a small laugh at the idea, “Not quite, though I probably wouldn’t since you seem pretty honest most of the time to me. I was going to ask about what you said about skill instead of luck. You talked about my good luck, how I have to have some skills because it can’t be all because of my luck.”

Qrow nodded jerkily, rearranging his cards numerically as he listened….but then Clover stopped abruptly. Qrow looked up to see a very serious look on the brunette’s face, one of concern and pity. It made Qrow’s stomach drop. “ Is it because you hope that there is always a possibility to win despite your bad luck...or do you feel the need to keep saying it just to keep trying even when in real life it can be overwhelming?”

Fuck….Qrow really didn’t look that deeply into it. He huffed and put down his cards, really hoping Clover wasn’t on to something.

“Look, I am a hunter. Been one for a long time, had my misfortune semblance for even longer. At one point I stopped caring about trying, just gave up, drank away everything I had emotionally that reminded me of giving a shit.” Qrow started tapping his cards nervously as truth spilled from him easily. Usually it would be something that gave him a panic attack, talking this long to someone who could use emotional vulnerability against him.

Yet, it just rushed out of him naturally. 

“I finally gave up drinking recently before Atlas so...I think I am being more like...who I used to be. I always thought…”

He stopped himself, physically pitching the bridge of his nose, finally looking back at Clover. The man was waiting, listening to him honestly. He couldn’t stop himself for long…fucking truth shit in his veins was taking its toll.

“It doesn’t matter,” he dismissed, not even knowing what he was going to say. 

He flipped another card down, starting the game. With hesitance Clover followed suit. 

Then something strange happened, he felt eyes on him. Something pricked at his neckline and he shuffled in his seat. 

“What?”

“I really want to kiss you.”

…

…!

What?

WHAT?

The hunter’s whole face whipped upward to see the Ace Op’s hand on his mouth, eyes wide...just like when the truth spray hit Qrow.

Was that stuff contagious? Is that why he was isolated in the first place?

“Did you-”

“Yes,” Clover barked, his face now crinkled in embarrassment. Eyes looking away from Qrow’s but missing terribly. “No one informed me this was contagious,” the brunette stammered ineloquently, picking up his cards in a hurry from Qrow’s own hands, and steadfastly stood from his seat.

Qrow’s body moved on its own, “Clover hold on,” Qrow grasped at his belt side.

“I can’t!” he quickly said, “Let go Qrow.”

“Do you want me?”

They paused and Clover stammered, “W-what? What do you mean by-”

“You know damn well what I mean,” Qrow barked and he circled the table, using his grip on Clover’s belt to keep him still as he confronted the taller male.

His other hand fixed itself on the other side of Clover's hips, cornering the Ace Op against the table. Both men were breathless at how fast it all happened. Qrow was sure that if this truth serum wasn’t going through his body he wouldn’t be this forward with his actions. 

“Qrow!” Clover yelped, pointing at the cameras.

“I don’t give a damn. Answer the damn question,” Qrow moved in, practically smelling the other man’s naturally scented aftershave. It was good, so much so that Qrow’s whole body was focused on the scent. He didn’t even notice getting his nose closer to the brunette’s neck. 

“You smell good,” he mentioned dreamily, not even caring how delirious he sounded. Not when Clover started this mess by being honest with him. 

“Qrow.”

The raven paused immediately at the tone of voice and moved back...everything crashing down on him, he put his hands up releasing the belt. Maybe it was all a mistake, maybe Clover never felt like kissing him before. What if it was just curiosity or something much less lustful? Had he ruined everything? He did didn-

Hands clasped his and he was backed into another white table uncomfortably. Green eyes bore into his darkly, “What about you?”

Qrow gulped a little loudly, not missing it when those green eyes followed his adam’s apple with something akin to hunger that made Qrow start a cold sweat. 

“What about me?” he shot back nervously, his stomach fluttering as Clover came close enough to feel the brush of his belt in his abdomen. How long had it been since he was nervous and so sensitive to things like this. 

Alcohol was a hell of a desensitizer in every way and right now it was very apparent. 

“Do you want me?” Clover stated, his head leaned slightly, his eyes fixated on his face. The raven’s whole face felt flushed and his heart was running. This roundabout way was getting them nowhere.

Qrow grasped the belt around Clover again and pulled him closer, their breaths mingling, the taller man almost falling, his hands planting beside Qrow’s hips with a small inhale of breath. “That enough of an answer for you?” the hunter growled, a wide smile decorating his face seeing Clover’s lips trying to hide how they quirked in good humor.

“That’s playing dirty,” the operative lowly murmured, his smile once again cocky, his embarrassment from before fluttered away.

Qrow smirked, “I like to play dirty since I asked you the question first. You started it.”

The taller man chuckled, “I guess you’re right.”

They stayed still until Qrow made a noise of irritation, scratching his head wildly. Then with a quick hand he grabbed the lapel of the Atlasian’s outfit and finally reached his lips. 

Brothers, just the heat of Clover’s thin lips was so much, he made it chaste, making his intentions known. He didn’t want to push it just yet, but then hands scratched into his scalp immediately in a way that made Qrow’s neck prickle so sweetly.

“Cute, you are too cute for your own good,” the other choked on his words breathlessly, Qrow sneered embarrassingly, “shut up.”

That was his last words before Clover leaned Qrow against the table again, his spine uncomfy, but it didn’t matter. Not when Clover was wrapping him up in attention. He keened a bit when Clover pushed his whole body up up against him, the tough fold of the fabric of his lapel accidentally brushing his chest.

That was a breaking point for Clover seemingly, with no manners, the brunette kissed him with reckless abandon. Qrow was riding the high like he was made for it. Hell, just these kisses made him feel...he didn’t know if it was specific to Clover or being sober but he shamelessly loved it. It filled his body with something sweet like the truth serum.

They parted to breathe, the brunette clearly looking wrecked. With no stopping his motion, the shorter man dug his hands into his brown hair, ruffling it to match his face.

“Your hair was always too perfect,.... this is better.”

A small huffing laugh made Qrow’s heart swell. Clover went in for another little kiss, smaller butterfly ones across his face. The hunter’s rare smile appeared as he uncharacteristically giggled at the sensation. “Seriously?” the shorter man amusedly asked, clutching onto the lapel as Clover leaned him backwards.

“Very unprofessional,” Qrow mused, Clover’s kissing going to his jawline, everything alight in a cold and hot flash. The brunette’s mouth smiled against his neck and murmured ticklishly, “Perfectly professional.”

“Are you always this sappy Lucky Charm?” 

“Maybe I am,” he murmured tauntingly as he nipped at Qrow’s ears, the other laughing and pushing him giggling. This guy was too much for him, his ears were ticklish as all hell. “Stop it you idiot, I’m ticklish! STOP!” Qrow yelped as it became too much, kicking the man’s legs. The other’s smile so purely sadistic at his suffering.

The two separated, Qrow just trying to catch his damn breath, exhaling lasting sounds of wheezing laughter. His abs felt exhausted as he pointed at the Atlesian serious, “Don’t...tickle me….unless you want to get...an imperfection on that perfect face.” 

Clover was smiling so hard that his muscles showed it. Qrow melted under it, he felt defensive….this was too much mushiness for him! “What?!” The raven hissed, slightly upset that Clover didn’t believe his threat….because he was a dangerous character and he should believe him. 

The taller man neared him again, Qrow back against the table. The red eyes looking uncertain as to what he was doing...he didn’t look like he was going to kiss him again or anything. 

Qrow tensed when Clover’s hands raised high, a sly grin on him looking actually terrifying.

“Cloverr,” he warned, but the other simply taunted, “I think I will luckily get away without a scratch.”

Qrow’s lips twitched nervously into a smile as his instincts went into action.

“YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD!” Qrow barked, his voice edging on excitement for a chase as he kicked Clover in the abdomen and flipped over the table. His breaths already fast from the stakes, why did this confession turn into a game of chase? With Clover taking out his fishing hook menacingly, Qrow actually thought that this was the most fun he had had in awhile.

“Seriously, a game of chase? Are you a kid?” He tried to sound disappointed, but Qrow’s smile gave it away that his words were opposing.

“Well...if you think you can’t win-”

“I didn’t say that. Bring it on you lucky bastard, just try and catch me if you can.” 

-

“Are you sure we can’t keep him in there for the rest of the day sir?”

Ironwood smiled, amused but not surprised by Winter’s reaction to the antidote. It only took 3 hours, but they finally were able to procure the materials to create the cure. Ideally, he wished Qrow hadn’t walked in unannounced, but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t coincidentally good that they had a test subject. 

He held up the bottle of the cure, relieved that at least it was easy to make….now they could only hoped it worked. He sent the leader of the Ace Ops to keep an eye on Qrow. The two were such polar opposites that James hoped it would prove to Qrow that he was not a man to be reminded of his failed relationships. 

They arrived at the room to hear laughter, to both commanding officers confusion. The white haired woman knocked before opening the door to something similar to chaos.

There were papers everywhere and chairs overturned. 

Playing cards were over the floor, the 2 men in question were currently trying to fix the sink. Clover frantically worrying about fixing it more than Qrow who was laughing, while the Ace Op was failing to get the spurting sink under control.

“Qrow!” clover shouted, “This isn’t funny!”

“Oh yes it is! Jimmy, Ice Queen.” he greeted through his laughter, until he was hit in the face with water purposely...until Clover heard the words Jimmy and Ice Queen.

His face was flushed red and ashamed, desperately trying to gain control of the sink’s leaking….which caused Qrow’s annoying laughter to continue further as he was not making progress in that department at all. In fact, the water then suddenly went on James and Winter, causing 3 people to gasp in shock….and one to gasp from chuckling too hard.

“Branwen! Ebi! In my office now…..AFTER you clean up this mess!” Ironwood growled loudly, at this point Qrow started to cry and shake while Clover crossly stared at the raven.

“What?” Qrow teased, “You’re the one who wanted a chase.”

“But you were the one who started jumping over things,” Clover protested but Qrow raised a finger, “Hold it soldier boy, I didn’t make you slide across the counter and break the faucet though. That was all you buddy.”

Qrow had won, though had he really when they both were soaking wet and in trouble? He felt like he had won, making the perfect Ace Op loose his cool and drop his guard, ah yes a great victory. 

“True, that was my fault. I can’t help it though,” Clover smiled charmingly, “You are _always_ worth the chase.”

“...you sappy idiot.”

🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺

Aryes: Hope you continue on to my other entries in the series above and below and if you are interesting in reading my other FairGame work, I have the link below:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168182/chapters/58892980

(It is M rated and long, but if you are interested I update biweekly! 😎)


End file.
